Forgotten Memories
by charmedlily
Summary: AU Post GoF, Harry comes back from the graveyard without his memory. Who will he turn to for the answers to his identity? And why is everyone calling him Harry? Will eventually be HHr. R&R Please! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Memories Lost

**Forgotten Memories**

Disclaimer: Do I really need to? I'm obviously not J.K so there.

Summary: AU Post GoF, Harry comes back from the graveyard without his memory. Who will he turn to for the answers to his identity? And why is everyone calling him Harry? Will eventually be HHr.

A/N: This story popped into my head and I just had to write it down, I will eventually get back to 'The Next Generation' but so far I have no ideas for the next chapter in that story. I know that this has probably been done before, but I don't care. R&R please – Charmedlily

**Hermione's POV**

'_I hate this'_ I thought to myself as I watched Harry help Cedric with the spider. _'What is he doing?'_ I wondered when Cedric took a step back from the cup, and then I realized _'He's letting Harry win!'_ As I watched; Cedric walked over to Harry and helped him hobble over to the cup _'Oh, Harry's going to tie with him so it's a Hogwarts victory.'_ As they both reached for the cup I couldn't help feeling relief that this tournament would finally be over. _'Wait! Where did they go?'_ I thought franticly when they disappeared _'they're supposed to appear outside of the maze.'_ But they didn't…

-888-

**Cedric's POV**

When we grabbed the cup I knew something was wrong when I felt the familiar tug of a portkey _'the bloody cup is a portkey'_ I thought to myself when we landed.

"Where are we?" I asked, Harry just shrugged and looked around the graveyard to figure out where we were.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" I asked him.

"Nope, but I highly doubt that this is part of the task Dumbledore wouldn't allow us to leave Hogwarts grounds and we defiantly aren't anywhere near Hogwarts." Harry replied.

Just then we heard someone coming, and Harry fell to the ground in pain; worried I asked "Harry, are you alright?"

"I… I'm alright." He said grimacing in pain wile trying to stand up, seeing that he wasn't going to be able to stand on his own I walked over and helped him stand. "Thanks."

I just smiled grimly then asked "Do you think the cup will take us back?"

But he didn't answer but another voice said "_Kill the spare._" I shivered the voice sounded cold and cruel.

A few seconds later another voice cried out "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"Move!" Harry shouted and pulled me behind a tombstone as the jet of green light passed over us.

"_Expelliarmus!_" The other voice cried out causing our wands to fly out of our hands. The person came forward and picked up our wands from where they fell. When he reached out I noticed that his right hand was missing a finger, a stifled cry from Harry told me he saw it too.

"Wormtail." He whispered making the name sound like it should die along with the person who held it.

"_Stupefy!_" The Wormtail figure cried out catching me by surprise.

And that's the last thing I remember before Harry revived me and said "Let's _go_ back to Hogwarts; we've got to tell Dumbledore that Voldemort's now officially dead."

I couldn't help shuddering at the feared wizard's name as we walked ,_well I walked Harry limped_, over to the cup where the man named Wormtail was unconscious and where the thing that once called himself Moldyshorts ,_sorry I can't say his name yet, even if he is dead_, was.

Harry levitated Moldyshort's body over to where Wormtail was lying and bound them together using a sticking charm. Then he grabbed Wormtail on his left arm and I waited for him to tell me when to grab the cup.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied never happier to escape from where ever we were.

"On three then, one… two… three!" He said as we grabbed the cup and returned back to Hogwarts.

**Hermione's POV**

Once Harry and Cedric disappeared the stadium burst into an up roar. Ron turned to me and I just shook my head there was no way I was going to hear him aver everyone.

I made my way into the teacher's area with great difficulty and walked, more_ like shoved,_ people and teachers out of my way until I reached Professor McGonagall. Unfortunately or fortunately for her Harry and Cedric reappeared right in front of the teachers.

What happened next is all a blur of motion but one thing stood out; You-Know-Who's body and Harry, sweet Merlin, Harry looked like he was half dead himself.

I noticed that Professor Moody was talking to Harry and did not like his answers because he drew his wand. I don't know why no one stopped him, but I guess it doesn't matter now, for he cried out "_Oblivate!_" and Harry was blasted back into the hedges.

I ran over praying that an _Oblivate_ couldn't kill someone because I couldn't loose Harry.

Dumbledore reached him first, after_ rendering Moody unconscious with a Stupefy,_ and pointed his wand at Harry and said "_Ennervate._"

"Harry?" He questioned.

The next few words that came out of Harry's mouth nearly broke my heart.

"Who are you? And who am I? What did you call me?"

Dumbledore looked worried and saddened at the same time.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, you are Harry James Potter and you attend my school." Dumbledore answered sadly.

"There's no such thing as magic." Harry stated calmly.

"What is your last memory?" I interjected.

He looked at me and said "Who are you?"

I swallowed my tears and replied "I'm Hermione Granger, your best friend."

He just looked at me in puzzlement "But I have no friends, Dudley doesn't let people be my friends."

"You remember Dudley?" Professor Dumbledore asked shocked.

"Yes." He replied.

"What else do you remember Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Why are you calling me Harry? My aunt and uncle call me boy, and told me I don't have a name." Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked shocked, then he looked angry _'Note to self, never make __Professor Dumbledore__ angry at you'_ I thought as I finally found out why Voldie feared Professor Dumbledore.

I interjected before Professor Dumbledore could do anything, sincerely_ hoping that he was thinking of ways to punish the Dursleys,_ "Well, everyone has a name and yours is Harry." I said calmly.

"Oh," Harry said "and as to your question I believe I'm 4 years old, because that's how old Dudley is and I'm only a few months younger then him."

'_Oh, sweet Merlin! Harry's lost ten years of memories… ten BLOODY years!!!'_ I thought to myself. Then the implications hit me, if Harry believes he is 4 years old then he doesn't remember anything about magic or Hogwarts or even Sirius! _'I'm going to KILL those… those… grrr there isn't a word that describe those foul things that call themselves people'_ When I realized that they probably didn't tell Harry his name until kindergarten.

I opened my mouth to ask him another question but Professor Dumbledore stopped me by saying "Why don't we head up to the hospital wing and get you cleaned up and checked over?"

'_Good idea, why didn't I think of that? Oh, yea I was to busy thinking of ways to punish the Dursleys without getting caught using magic outside of Hogwarts'_ I thought as we headed up to the castle.

A/N: Well that's all for now, I hope you like it so far (this chapter is 6 pages and 1,286 words). Please R&R. thanks – Charmedlily

P.S. Thanks Nikki! (longislandgirl88)

Scenes from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by __J.K Rowling_.


	2. Confusion

**Confusion**

Disclaimer: Seriously now I'm not J.K 'cause if I was I'd be rich and living in England and I'm not. So there!

Summary: Poor Harry's all confused…

A/N: Here's to all you that reviewed… thanks.

**Harry's POV**

I followed the old man who called himself Professor Dumbledore up to this giant castle where we headed up these staircases that moved _'That was freaky!'_ I thought when one of them moved right next to ours. The girl Hermione wasn't intimidated by the staircases apparent crash course with the one we were on, so I guess that they don't collide. Professor Dumbledore then led us to a hallway that had a single door at the end _'This must be the Hospital Wing Professor Dumbledore mentioned before.'_ I realized.

The Professor went in first after telling us to 'stay here for a minute'; once he was gone I looked up to Hermione and asked "Why do the staircases move?"

"It's magic," she replied then asked "Do you sometimes make things happen without actually doing anything?"

"Yes," I replied "Aunt Petunia doesn't believe me when I tell her I didn't do it."

"Well, that's magic; you can't see it happening but you can do it." She said.

"Oh," I said "Do you have a nickname 'cause Hermione is such a long name."

She smiled then replied "You can call me 'Mione."

"Okay." I agreed glad that she didn't yell at me for asking questions.

Just then Professor Dumbledore reappeared, and ushered us into the room. I got a brief image of beds lined up against the walls before I was tackled, frightened I quickly evaded the persons grasp and fled over to where 'Mione was standing and hid behind her.

'_I'm glad 'Mione's here.'_ I thought as she quickly stood her ground.

'**Mione's POV**

Once we were in the hospital ward Harry was nearly tackled by Missus Weasley. I could tell that he was frightened by her exuberance as he quickly evaded her grasp and hid behind me. _'Good luck hiding Harry.'_ I thought because Harry was a bit taller then I was, then I realized it didn't matter how tall he was, he thought he was four and was frightened by someone who cared about him _'Though he doesn't know that she does care about him, he's used to not having friends or people that care about him at his current age.'_ I thought sadly.

"Molly!" Professor Dumbledore admonished her.

"Sorry Albus, I… I didn't realize that he would act that way." Mrs. Weasley apologized.

Professor Dumbledore just nodded accepting her apology as I turned to try to get Harry to follow me to one of the beds.

"Come on Harry, let's get you cleaned up and checked over; okay?" I asked him kindly holding out my hand.

"Okay, 'Mione." He replied and took my hand and let me lead him to the nearest bed.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and walked over to where we were, noticing his scared look I let him hold my hand while Madam Pomfrey looked him over.

**Harry's POV**

Once the scary lady with the stick went away I felt a little better and released 'Mione's hand.

"Here Harry, drink this it'll make you feel better." 'Mione said.

"Okay." I told her and took the weird looking glass from her hand and drinking it down thinking to myself _'I dunno why I trust 'Mione so much but I'm glad that she's here for me'_ as I drifted off to sleep.

**Hermione's POV**

Once Harry was asleep Sirius popped back into himself and Mrs. Weasley cried "Sirius Black!" pointing at him.

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"

"Now, everyone calm down." Dumbledore intoned.

"Calm down?? Calm down?? Harry's lost 10 years of his memories and you want me to calm down??" Sirius inquired.

"Yes." Dumbledore stated calmly.

Sirius opened his mouth as if to question him further but he held up his hand in order to silence him and said "I know that this is a big shock for everyone, but Harry needs to be the one who ultimately remembers everything. Now, I'm not going to send him back to his relatives so the question is where is he going to go?"

"Don't be silly Albus; Harry can stay with us for the summer." Mrs. Weasley quickly offered.

"Yes, but seeing Harry's reaction to your typical welcome he probably wouldn't like that idea so much." I said.

"Well, since he did bring back Wormtail; I can take care of him for the summer." Sirius suggested.

"No," Dumbledore said "You will be at the beck and call of the Ministry for the next few months; Harry wouldn't be able to cope with everything."

Sirius lost his hopeful look and mumbled "Okay."

"Sir, if I ask my parents and they say it's alright; he can stay with me and my family for the summer, and besides Harry already trusts me." I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Miss Granger, we will have to ask Harry once he's awake but I don't see a problem with him staying with you for the summer; as long as your parents are okay with it." Dumbledore agreed.

"I'll go and owl them now and ask them." I said crossing my fingers and thinking _'I do hope my parents are okay with this, because if they're not Harry doesn't have anywhere to go.'_

"Great now Harry's going to become a bookworm." Ron intoned sadly.

"And what is so wrong about being a bookworm Ronald Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley asked dangerously.

"N… nothing mum, nothing at all." Ron quickly atoned.

Mrs. Weasley just eyed him probably thinking _'Are you SURE about that'_ because I definitely was.

"Miss Granger, why don't you write that letter now?" Dumbledore inquired.

I nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know that this is a bit short notice, but my friend Harry has lost almost 10 years of his memories and I was wondering if he could stay with us over the summer to help him get his memories back. I would be forever grateful if he could stay, because if he can't I don't think he has anywhere else to go and I refuse to let him go back to his relatives. Write back as soon as you get this so I can tell Professor Dumbledore if Harry has a place to stay for the summer._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

I quickly read it over and nodded satisfied with my letter, and it seemed that Hedwig knew I would need her because she swooped into the ward just as I finished.

"Thanks girl." I said as she held out her foot for my letter she just hooted and nipped my finger affectionately and swooped off to my house.

A few minutes later Hedwig returned carrying a reply, I reached out hopping that I would like the answer to my question.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We don't have any problems with your friend Harry staying over for the summer, and I'm sorry to hear that he's lost 10 years of his memories and hope that he gets them back soon. We'll see you at Kings Cross in a week._

_Love always,_

_Mum and Dad_

"They said yes!" I cried out in relief.

"Who did?" Harry's voice rang out.

Suddenly guilty for not asking him first I replied "My parents said it would be okay if you stayed with us for the summer," then added at his expression "that is if you want to…"

"Anywhere's better then the Dursley's." he interrupted then grinned.

"Great!" I expressed then grinned back.

A/N: Wow, I don't think I've ever been this fast at updating before! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed for my last chapter and also to longislandgirl88 my beta reader and my best friend (Thanks Nikki) R&R please. – Charmedlily

Scene from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K Rowling_

P.S: This chapter is 6 pages long and has 1,339 words.


	3. Summertime Plans: Part I

**Summertime Plans**

**Part I**

Disclaimer: If you think I own this then you need to get put into a mental ward…

Summary: Harry's stay with the Grangers

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and also to Nikki for being my beta (thanks longislandgirl88).

**Hermione's POV**

The week flew by and before I knew it, we were at Kings Cross looking for my parents so I could bring Harry home with us.

"'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" I replied

"What if your parents don't like me?" he questioned in a soft scared voice.

I smiled sadly at him and answered "Harry, my parents will love you."

"Okay." He said reassured.

"Hermione!" My mum called and waved us over to where she and my dad were standing.

"Harry, this is my mum Julia Granger and this is my dad Brian Granger." I said pointing to each of them in turn as I reintroduced Harry to my parents. (A/N: I don't think that J.K ever had Harry introduced to the Granger's but I don't care he was in my POV)

"'Ello." Harry said softly.

"Hello Harry, are you ready to come home with us?" my mum asked kindly.

"Yes mam." Harry replied.

"First things first, you are to call me and Brian by our first names; none of this mam or sir business alright?" my mum stated gently.

"Okay, Mrs. Julia." Harry said.

My mom opened her mouth again and I knew that she probably wanted Harry to get rid of the Mrs. as well but my dad stopped her by asking "Why don't Harry and I put the luggage into the car?" Holding out his hand for Harry's.

Harry looked up at me and I nodded and said "It'll be alright, I'll be right here if you need me." Harry nodded and let go of my hand, walked over and took my dad's and let him lead them to the car.

Once they were out of earshot my mum turned to me and stated "I thought you were over exaggerating the memory loss, but he really did loose 10 years."

"Yes." I said sadly and thought _'and I hope he gets some new memories of what a family is really supposed to be like as well as remembering __some__ of his old ones, I think he would be happier if he didn't remember some of his years at the Dursley's, at least __I__ would be happy if he never remembered the rest of his years of his years at __their__ house.'_

My mum then led us to the car where dad and Harry were just finishing putting our stuff in the car.

A/N: I know that it's short but I can't think of a place in the UK for the Granger's to live, well I do have an idea but I'm not sure if I want them to live there (okay I'll stop being cryptic and tell you my idea now) I thought of having them live in Norwich in a town called Spixworth on Crostwick Lane house # 38 or there about because there is an actual dentist office right down the block that I want to make into the Granger's Dental Practice, and it's about 2hr and 34mins away from Kings Cross in London so I'm just wondering if I should have them live that close to there office or if I should have them live farther away. R&R – Charmedlily

P.S: I'm looking for a story and I don't remember what it's called all I remember is the very beginning of the first chapter, it starts off with Harry at the Dursley's and then has "Super Sirius and Mighty Remus" rescue him. If you know which story I'm talking about please tell me 'cause I want to find it again. Thanks! – Charmedlily


	4. Summertime Plans: Part II

**Summertime Plans**

**Part II**

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

Summery: the continuation of the last chapter…

A/N: Here is my next chap finally. Thanks to Harmonian4eva for putting me in her favorite author's list and to Paoola-S for putting my story in her favorites. Thanks also to my unofficial beta longislandgirl88 who provide the details of the guest room for Harry.

**Harry's POV**

I let go of 'Mione's hand and walked over to her father and took his hand.

"So, Harry are you ready for a fun summer?" Mr. Brian asked me.

"Yes Mr. Brian." I answered timidly

He laughed then said "Please, just call me Brian, I feel old with the Mr."

"I'll try." I responded as he smiled at me reassuringly.

**Regular POV**

Hermione and Julia walked over and joined the two as they got into the car.

"So Harry, what do you want to do for the summer?" Julia asked.

"Me?" Harry questioned for he had never been asked what he would like to do over the summer before.

"Yes you, unless there is another Harry in the car." Julia responded

"Mum, Harry's never been anywhere." 'Mione intervened.

"Well then, we'll just have to correct that then." Julia stated

Harry blushed and said "You don't have to."

"Of course we don't have to, but we want to." Brian said.

"So, where would you like to go?" Julia asked.

"Mum, I think…" 'Mione started to say but Julia interrupted saying:

"Hermione let him answer."

She sighed then said "Yes Mum."

"Well what were you going to do?" Harry asked

"We were planning on going to France." 'Mione replied

"Mia!" Brian admonished 'Mione lightly

"Well we were." She replied

"No, you are." Harry interrupted

"Sorry?" 'Mione asked

"You are going to France, I'll stay at Mrs. Figg's and you can go to France."

Julia looked outraged and sputtered incoherently.

"Harry, you are coming too." 'Mione said.

"But, I never… I mean the Dursley's never…" Harry muttered

"Well you're not at the Dursley's, you're with us and you're coming with us." 'Mione stated.

Harry looked at her and saw her determination and nodded trying to keep his hopes down because the Dursley's had already played with his hopes of being accepted last year.

**Flashback**

"_Here boy, a gift." Vernon said condescendingly._

"_For me?" He asked for he couldn't believe his eyes or his ears the gift his uncle shoved to him was larger hen any that Dudley had received this Christmas and that he'd never gotten a gift before._

"_Yes, now open it before I decide to take it away." Vernon snapped_

"_Yes Uncle" he replied and pulled the enormous gift to him and carefully opened it. Inside of that box was another, and inside that one was another, until he got to a much smaller box and opened that one too; inside of it was a single sock._

_The Dursley's roared with laughter as tears filled his eyes._

"_Well?" Vernon asked nastily_

"_Thank you uncle." He responded as he walked out of the living room and into his cupboard and cried, and vowed that he would never cry or get his hope up again._

**End Flashback**

Harry shook his head and then sadly watched the scenery pass by as he drifted off to sleep.

Before he knew it he was being shaken awake.

"Sorry." He automatically apologized.

"It's alright, we're here." Julia said

Harry looked around to see where 'here' was. The car was parked in front of a huge two story house, the type that would have made Uncle Vernon burn with jealousy. Harry stepped out of the car, Hermione right behind him; he had an amazed look on his face as he gazed up at the large house before him. It had a tannish grey siding; the windows were white and had maroon shutter attached to each one. The front door was surrounded by a small covered porch. Harry could picture his Aunt and Uncle's reaction if they ever laid their eyes on this house. As they all walked towards the front door the only word that Harry could manage to get out was… "Wow." 

"Where?" He asked confused

"Just North of Norwich, in a little town called Spixworth."

Julia grinned at his astonished look and added "our dental office is just down the block 'The Granger's Dental Practice: walk away with a better smile!'"

Harry grinned and got out of the car and followed Julia into the house.

Julia grinned back and thought _'If he was that impressed with the outside, wait until he sees the inside'_ as she led him into the entrance hall.

"Where's 'Mione?" Harry asked

"She's upstairs setting up the guest room," Julia responded then added "I'll be giving the tour."

Julia walked him though the house pointing out different things and telling him where everything was and grinned at his awed expression as she ended at the guest room and stated:

"And here is where you will be staying."

"Here?" He squeaked out looking at the massive room. Harry looked around the large room, the cream colored walls rose up and turned into a tray style ceiling over head. All of the furniture in the room was made of a light colored wood that gave the room an almost country look and at the foot of the bed stood a chest with two drawers. The wall next to the bed had a door that led to the guest bathroom. Harry was having a very hard time believing that he would be staying in such a nice room after becoming accustomed to living in the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's. 

"Yes here." 'Mione sad as he jumped in surprise as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere

"Over where Mia just walked from is the bathroom." Julia said

"I have my own bathroom?" Harry asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes, we all either have adjoining bathrooms or bathrooms right across the hall from our bedrooms." Julia responded.

He nodded as they left the room… his room.

A/N: I'm going to leave it off here and then continue when the Granger's plus Harry go to France, and yes I know that the Granger's went to France before GoF that's partly why this is AU. R&R Please – Charmedlily

P.S. If you are wondering what the house and various rooms look like I will be putting the hyperlinks on my profile so go check it out, and thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. (5 pages and 1,084 words)


	5. Interlude

Interlude

**Interlude**

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this?

JKR's Lawyers: Yes!

Me: Fine, I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: You'll see…

A/N: because I'm evil I'm not going to give you a summary or (for the first part anyway) who's POV it is in, I want to see who you come up with…

**?'s POV**

'_The Boy-Who-Lived was abused!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter has the sad responsibility to write what Harry Potter a.k.a the Boy-Who-Lived has went through at his muggle relative's home. Mr. Potter was not brought up spoiled and pampered like many believe, instead he was ignored and verbally (maybe even physically) abused by his family. This reporter learned that Mr. Potter didn't even know his name until he was 5 years old and had to cook for his muggle relatives since he was "tall enough to reach the stove." Mr. Potter didn't even have a proper bedroom until he was 11, instead he lived in a small cupboard under the stairs. When I went to his relative's home I noticed no pictures or any sign that Mr. Potter even lived there and when I started asking about Mr. Potter his family even went as far as saying that no person named Harry Potter ahs ever lived there. I'm horrified at what Mr. Potter probably went through at this house and I have to ask "What was Dumbledore thinking?" Unfortunately Mr. Dumbledore has not let me interview him for this article and Mr. Potter has been relocated to a friend's house for the summer. I for one hope that Mr. Potter's relatives will get the justice that they disserve and that Mr. Potter will never have to live there ever again.'_

"So?" Mrs. Skeeter asked after I finished reading the article.

"It's perfect." I replied.

"Good, I'll go give this to my publisher right away." Mrs. Skeeter said.

I just smiled in satisfaction as she left the room.

888

'_Harry Potter's muggle family is guilty of abuse!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Harry Potter's guardians and blood relatives admitted to abuse and neglect of a minor under the influence of Veritaserum. The Dursley's will serve 10-15 years in Alcatraz an island off the coast of California in the western United States. I hope that Mr. Potter finds this ruling to his satisfaction and that he finds comfort that they will never abuse him again. Mr. Potter's cousin Dudley Dursley is currently in a rehabilitation center for excessive weight, it seems that his parents fed him so much that young Mr. Dursley is the weight of a young killer whale (a black and white marine mammal) which is not healthy for a person his age. But still one question needs to be answered "Where is Mr. Potter going to live until he comes of age?" This reporter and the magical community hope that Mr. Potter finds a loving and caring home.'_

Once Hermione finished reading the article out loud, Julia and Brian offered to have Harry live with them until he came of age.

"The Dursleys always said that they could have dropped me off at an orphanage, you can do that I won't mind." Harry said.

"Nonsense, of course you'll stay," 'Mione stated then turned to her mum and added "right?"

"Of course, we'd love to have you stay with us." Julia insisted.

"Really?" Harry asked

"Really." All the Granger's answered as Harry smiled at his new 'family.'

After clearing up dinner, Julia and Brian left to go to their office to pick a few things up before they left for France.

888

'**Mione's POV**

That night I was worried about Harry's reaction of having a real home to go to during the summer and possibly Christmas, but when I entered his room he was not on the bed. _'Maybe he went to the bathroom.'_ I thought logically, instead I tripped over something that should not have been there.

"Ew." I whispered for I had landed on a soft squishy thing.

Suddenly the soft squishy thing I landed on moved. I don't think I have ever moved so fast in my life, I jumped up and ran over to the light switch and turned on the lights.

When the lights came on I discovered what I had landed on… it was Harry who was asleep in the middle of the floor.

In shock I quickly went over to where he was asleep and shook him awake.

Once he was awake he flinched like I was going to hurt him but I just said calmly "Why are you asleep on the floor?"

"The Dursleys…" He started to say but I interrupted him saying:

"Well your not at the Dursley's anymore, you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Alright, I won't." He said

"Good, now let's get you into bed and I'll tuck you in." I said.

He nodded and walked over to the bed as I pulled down the covers for him; once he was comfortable I tucked him in like my mum used to do when I was little, I kissed him on the forehead and said:

"Good night Harry."

"Good night 'Mione." He replied as I turned off the light and left his room. As I stood outside of his door I thought to myself _'Get a grip girl, he has the mind of a four year old.'_

A/N: I'm going to leave it off here because I don't want to get into the vacation until the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit short but I just wanted to put in what is happening in the wizarding world and what is being done with the Dursley's. Coming up in the next chap is their vacation in France, possibly even Italy. R&R please – Charmedlily.

PS. This chapter is 4 pages long and has 1,010 words and my beta longislandgirl88 couldn't read this because her computer broke so if this chapter has any errors they are all my doing and this chapter is dedicated to witowsmp for giving me the ideas for this chapter.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello, Charmedlily here letting all my readers know that I won't be updating for a while. My dog Kiara was hit by a car yesterday afternoon (don't worry she's alive but she's in one of those emergency 24-hr medical centers) and we (me and my dad) rushed her over to the nearest vet. The vet took x-rays of her chest and said that nothing was broken or punctured and that we were lucky, she (I didn't catch her name) also told us that Kiara's eardrum might have been ruptured so they had to do surgery. When they (The vet and the nurses) put her under and got a clear picture of what they were dealing with they realized that it was a lot more serious than whet they first thought and took an x-ray of Kiara's head and found that her skull was fractured and she needed to go to the medical clinic for observation overnight and today Kiara is going to have surgery.

I love my dog; she's 7½ going on 8 in September and is a cocker spaniel. I will be putting up on my profile what is happening, so if you are interested please go there (it will be right on the top). Thank you – Charmedlily.


	7. Delayed Plans

Delayed Plans

**Delayed Plans**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Harry and the Grangers go shopping and then... well you'll see...¦ (Evil cackle)

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get out, but between school, work, my dog, writers block (stupid muse) and RL in general I just haven't had a chance to write, but I'm back and here's a new chapter for ya'll.

The next day, the Grangers woke up to delicious smells of eggs, bacon, coffee and toast. The three very surprised Grangers stared in wonderment at the feast laid out on their kitchen table, then looked up to see Harry wearing Brian's grilling apron.

Harry jumped in surprise then smiled at the still shocked Grangers and stated "Breakfast is ready."

They gaped at him and he started to worry that he did something wrong and said "If you don't want it, that's fine, it's just..."

"No!" Three voices almost shouted making him cringe.

"Harry, I don't want you to take this the wrong way" Julia started to say.

"You don't want it then?" Harry interrupted crestfallen.

"Yes of course I want it, but I..." Julia said then got interrupted yet again

"What my mom is trying to say Harry is that you don't have to cook for us if you don't want to." ˜Mione explained

Harry nodded then said "I want to."

"Okay, now let's eat this delicious food." Brian said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Harry grinned then served everyone an equal amount, but making sure he got less then what he gave to Julia, Brian and Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes then took his plate and gave him the same amount he gave her. Harry paled and looked at Julia and Brian for there reaction, but to his surprise they were grinning.

"Today we're going shopping for clothes and other stuff for the trip." Julia stated after everyone started to eat.

Brian frowned for a moment then grinned and said "Don't forget about the dental exam."

˜Mione also grinned and added "And the new glasses and hair cut."

Harry who finally caught on to the fact that they were gong shopping for him blushed and said "You don't have to."

"You're right we don't have to, we want to." Julia said

Harry grinned.

**A few hours later**

The Grangers and Harry unloaded the car bringing in all of his new things.

Harry ended up with 10 t-shirts (2 emerald green, 1 red/gold, 2 black, 2 white and 3 blue shirts (1 light blue 2 dark blue)) 6 pairs of pants (3 jeans and 3 shorts) 2 pairs of shoes (sneakers and hiking boots) 6 pairs of underwear (3 boxers and 3 Briefs) and 3 pairs of socks (white, blue and black) along with new glasses and a hair cut.

"Oh, we forgot about a passport." Julia said as someone knocked at the door.

"I've got it!" Brian said as he opened the door, "Yes?" he said eyeing the stranger on there doorstep, the man had greasy hair a sallow face and a hooked nose (A/N: If you haven't guessed by now then you need to reread HP).

"I need to see Miss Granger." The man stated

"And who are you?" Brian questioned

"I'm one of her professors at school." He answered

"Oh really? Which one?" Brian asked suspiciously

"The potions professor." He answered (A/N: come on if you're still stumped then I suggest that you need your head examined)

"Professor _Snape_?" Hermione questioned

"Yes." Professor Snape sneered "now let me in so I can get this over with."

Brian narrowed his eyes then stepped back to let the man in.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Potter won't be able to go with you to France." Professor Snape said once they entered the living room.

"What?? Why?" Julia asked

"It's not safe." Snape stated

"But sir, I can do magic over in France so..." Hermione said

"Yes, you can do magic, but what can you do against 10 death eaters?" Snape said

"A lot." ˜Mione stated.

"Well that is, according to the wishes of the other order members, for me to decide" Snape said.

"Personally Professor Snape I think, with all my daughter has told me about her adventures with Harry, that she is more then capable of handling herself in any situation." Brian said staring at the man standing in front of him. "Now we've been given guardianship of Harry for the summer and as far as I'm concerned that gives us the right to proceed with our plans whether or not you believe that it's safe."

Snape stood somewhat speechless not being accustomed to be talked to in the manner that Brian Granger had just addressed him. Behind him a grin formed on Hermione's face.

"Well Ms. Granger if you can sufficiently prove to the Order that you can take care of yourself as well as Harry then I am in no position to stand in your way." He paused. "However another option is that I accompany you to France to ensure the safety of all four of you."

Hermione's grin faded as the implications set in and stated "No."

"Sorry?" Snape sneered

"You aren't coming with us." Hermione said.

Snape raised his eyebrows and sneered "I will be going if you do not prove to the Order that you can take care of yourself as well as Harry."

"What exactly does this mean?" Brian questioned

"It means that if you're daughter can out duel 10 Order members, then you may go to France without me." Snape replied as Hermione got pale.

"Fine, you can come," Hermione said then added "but you will not torment Harry."

"Fine" Snape sneered.

A/N: Well that's all for now this chapter is 5 pages long and has 971 words so please R&R on your way out it is much appreciated. Thanks! – Charmedlily


	8. Another Author's Note

Forgotten Memories

Hello all, charmedlily here; letting you all know that I have not forgotten about this story, I actually have two very good reasons for not updating this story sooner.

My beta longislandgirl88 has entered into the Twilight fandom and has not worked on this chapter because she has converted over to Bella/Edward and forgot about Harry/Hermione.

My muse has left on an extended vacation and didn't leave a note as to when she'd be back.

So I'm really sorry. I know how much people hate these notes, but I'm going to have to disappoint everyone. If my beta doesn't get the part of the chapter back to me, I will put up what I have so far unbetaed. Thank you - Charmedlily


	9. Conversations and Traveling Part I

Conversations and Traveling

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Everyone goes to France (finally)…

A/N: I just want to say this before people start complaining about certain characters being out of character (especially Professor Snape in this chapter) so I will remind you this is an AU which means an Alternate Universe where it could be possible for Snape to be _nice_… oh and "" is talking and '' is thinking…

**Snape's POV**

I stood sneering down at the smartest muggleborn witch since Lily Evans (_Potter_), waiting for the bane of my existence to come down and join us. Finally the boy came down, he seemed to hesitate seeing me and I couldn't help sneering in his direction surprisingly he smiled timidly back. 'Great now the boy wonder is smiling at me' I thought as my sneer faded.

"Hi," Potter said then added "Who are you?"

"Professor Severus Snape." I answered bitingly.

"Nice to meet you," Potter said holding out his hand and saying "I'm Harry… Harry Potter."

I stood in shock thinking 'So its true, he really doesn't remember' then I snapped out of it and took his hand saying "Nice to meet you Harry."

Potter grinned and said "Likewise Professor Sev… Sever… Severus Snape" stumbling a little on the pronunciation of my first name.

"Just call me Professor Snape or Sev." I said surprising myself with the Sev part.

"Okay." Potter said.

**Hermione's POV**

As I stood waiting for Harry to come downstairs, I could feel the glare that Professor Snape was sending me I ignored it more worried about how Harry would handle the man. Finally Harry came down, he seemed to hesitate but then he smiled and walked over to Professor Snape and introduced himself. I could tell that Professor Snape was surprised but he quickly got over it then I stood in shock to hear the most hated Professor be… well _nice_ and to Harry.

**Sev's POV**

I could tell that Miss Granger was in shock and mentally smiled and said "Are you all packed Potter?" sneering in my usual way.

Potter nodded then I turned to Granger and inquired "And what about you Miss Granger?"

"I'm all packed, sir." She answered.

"Good, then let's be off before we lose even more time." I said

Granger then questioned "Sir, if you are going to come then could you at least try to call us by our first names?"

I glared down my nose at her and snapped "No."

"Why not?" she challenged

"Because I do not see a reason to." I sneered

"Sev?" Potter spoke up

I glared at him so he continued "Would it hurt to try?"

I stood in puzzlement then asked "Try what Potter?"

"To call us by our first names." He calmly stated

I swept over to him stopping short when I saw him cringing away from me like I was going to hurt him.

"Potter, did your relatives ever hit you?" I inquired

He looked up at me and met my eyes and said "Yes."

"Pot… Harry I would never hurt you." I said remembering my own childhood and my father.

He blinked up at me and said "I know."

I nodded then bent down to be on his level and said "As to your previous question, no it would not hurt me to try to call you both by your first names."

He gave me a small smile in return; one I noticed didn't reach his eyes… _Lily's eyes_.


	10. AN PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

A/N PLEASE READ IMPORTATNT!!!

Hi all, I have not I repeat **NOT** abandoned Forgotten Memories!! My muse and I decided to rewrite certain parts of it 'cause Snape is a bit too OOC, so I'll be attempting to write him as the snarky professor we all know and love (even if we say we hate him) so there will be no updates but new chapters 'cause I'll be replacing them with new ones. OH and they might not end up going to France... I'm going to put up a poll here and see where people want them to go. So I look forward to a busy couple of weeks. Please go vote and I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I know I for one hate these 'cause you go in thinking that 'YEA they finally updated!' only to find out it's a measly author's note. I will be updating soon though so no worries! – Charmedlily


	11. Author's Note Please Read This

-1Author's Note: I just wanted to let my readers know that I will most likely not be updating or finishing this story. My mother passed away and I just can't imagine writing anything right now. That may or may not change but for now I'm sorry.


	12. FLAME

By southern-reader

Right...

I'm not sure about you frankly speaking.

One update says that you are NOT abandonning this story.

The next one says you are.

Now at the top of this crap you say this only a temporary.

What exactly does that mean?

Does it mean you ARE going to finish this or that this drivel is not going to sray up long.

Personall, I am tired of the Hennie-Penny attitude of all of you.

As far as I can tell, the first jackhole that started this thinks she/he should be able to post ANYTHING they want.

Just what is anything?

I know!

How about some kiddie porn!

Or how about some snuff porn. That's always fun.

Anything means anything right?

So if I want to post a story about any vile act I want to commit, I guess I should be able to, Right?

So where should it end?

Who should have the RESPONIBILITY to keep this site from just being a porn site?

It obviously can't be the person who started this whole mess.

Hennie-Penny wants to be able to post ANYTHING.

NO! NO! NO!

So miss Turkey-Lurkie cluck right along.

* * *

Sorry I just had to repost this flame that I got for supporting a harmless movement and send it out to be laughed at.


	13. Petition Please Do Not Remove!

PETITION

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

charmedlily


End file.
